Game Night
by hardyyun
Summary: I put this under Misc. because I used 12 characters from several TV shows. I also didn't put this under crossover even though it is because I just wanted it to be misc. TV shows. This is about 'the guys' having a sexy game night that will happen every Thursday night. Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
Who:

Sam and Dean from Supernatural

Oliver and Malcolm from Arrow

Barry and Cisco from Flash

Murdock and Fisk from Daredevil

Kilgrave from Jessica Jones

Dexter from Dexter

Spencer from Criminal minds

Casey from Chuck.

* * *

The guys all meet up every Thursday night at 7 to play a game. Tonight it was Cisco's turn to choose the game. He chose truth or dare. The other guys being Sam, Dean, Oliver, Malcolm, Barry, Murdock, Fisk, Kilgrave, Dexter, Spencer, and Casey. The rules were simple. You couldn't chicken out of a truth or a dare, _ever_ and you couldn't ask or dare someone something you wouldn't answer honestly or do. Kilgrave helped to make everything fair by asking if they were telling the truth. He also didn't abuse his power because everyone there were good friends and had been for a long time.

Cisco "Alright guys I'll go first. Dean. Truth or Dare."

Dean "How did I know you were gonna pick me? Dare."

Cisco "I dare you to take your shirt off and keep it off until I say so."

Everyone watched as Dean stood up from his chair and lifted his shirt off revealing his toned body as well as his tattoo. He then tossed his shirt at Cisco causing him to laugh.

Dean "My turn. Dexter, hey buddy! Truth or dare?" Dean said this all too friendly.

Dexter "Shit. I don't like that voice… ehh Truth."

Dean "Do you like me being shirtless?"

Dexter looks at Kilgrave and back at Dean. He would tell the truth one way or another.

Dexter "Yes I do. Quite a bit actually." He said the last bit to taunt him.

Dexter "Oliver Truth or Dare."

Everyone turned their heads to Oliver waiting on his reply.

Oliver "Truth."

Dexter laugh and Oliver sat up to appear more confident than he felt. In this group truth was as bad as dare. Especially with Kilgrave around.

Dexter "How would you feel if Barry kissed you?"

Most of the guys had started saying Oliver had a crush on Barry and it was time to find out.

Oliver "What do you mean?" he said as he started to blush a bit.

A few guys were looking at Barry and the others at Oliver. Barry suddenly stood and walked over to Oliver and leaned down and kissed him. Everyone hooted as Barry grabbed the back of Oliver's head and pulled him more into the kiss before breaking away. Oliver seemed completely caught off guard.

Dexter "Well Oliver? How did that feel?"

Kilgrave "Oliver. Answer Dexter's question."

Things seemed to get more intense as Oliver opened his mouth. Barry was paying close attention to what he said.

Oliver "I loved it. It turned me on and I want more."

Barry blushed a bit as a few guys 'oohed' under their breath.

Oliver cleared his throat "Fisk Truth or Dare."

Fisk "Dare"

Oliver "I dare you to kiss Kilgrave"

Fisk smirked and got up and walked over to Kilgrave. He bent down and landed a rough quick kiss on his lips before taking his seat.

Fisk "Spencer Truth or Dare."

Spencer hated this game because either way it didn't go in a way he would have liked. Plus he got picked on for always choosing Truth.

Spencer "Dare."

Everyone gasped in surprise to tease him. He couldn't help smiling.

Fisk "Take all, but your underwear off."

Spencer swallowed hard as the guys looked at him expecting results.

Spencer "Fuck you." he says as he stands and takes his shirt off first and tosses it behind him. He unbuckles his belt and slides his pants off and throws it behind him as well.

Spencer "Fisk Truth or Dare"

Fisk laughed and thinks a moment "Truth."

Spencer smiles. Either way he had gone he would have been okay.

Spencer "Do you like me being almost naked?"

Fisk grins "I don't hate it, but I bet a lot of other people in here love it."

Cisco "Okay, Barry you can go next."

Barry "Malcolm truth or dare."

Malcolm "Truth."

Barry "Who is the hottest guy in here?"

Kilgrave "Malcolm who is the hottest guy in here?"

Malcolm "Me"

Everyone cracks up at this because it was unexpected, but it made senses he would think that.

Malcolm "Sam truth or dare?"

Sam "Dare"

Malcolm "I dare you to lock yourself in that closet for the rest of this round [once all 12 guys have dared someone] with Barry."

Barry couldn't stop the smile that snuck up on him as Sam stood up and pulled Barry with him. They opened the closet [which was 3x bigger than a closet because they were at Oliver's house] and waited for the guys to lock them in.

Cisco "Okay who hasn't gone?

Casey, Kilgrave, and Murdock raise their hands.

Cisco "Kilgrave. You are up."

With Kilgrave the guys had set up rules that Kilgrave agreed to. He couldn't outright say I dare you, he had to say if you are willing or if you would like to. It was something to keep it somewhat safe. They all trusted him though and he trusted them. Truth questions didn't have that rule though.

Kilgrave "Cisco truth or dare?"

Cisco "Truth"

Kilgrave "Who here would you kiss?"

Cisco "Fisk"

Cisco was smiling like a fool and was looking at Fisk who seemed unsure if he just heard that right.

Cisco "Moving on… um Murdock you can go."

Murdock "Truth or dare Kilgrave."

Kilgrave "Dare"

Murdock "I dare you to put on a thong."

There were several laughs as Murdock presented a pair of purple undies.

Kilgrave got up and grabbed them before walking off to put them on. The game continued.

Cisco "Casey your turn."

Casey had been waiting and think the whole round. He was ready.

Casey "Dexter truth or dare."

Dexter "Mmmmm dare."

Casey "Strip for us, on a pole, down to your boxers"

All the guys were intrigued and wanted to see this.

Cisco "Wait, Kilgrave, Barry and Sam will definitely want to see this."

Malcolm nodded signally it was okay for the two to be unlocked. They would spill what they did later. They guys sat and waited for Kilgrave to return.

Kilgrave "These are the most fucking uncomfortable piece of clothing! This string is in my ass." he said as he walked in. After showing his new purple undies he was explained what was to happen now. His face brightened "This almost makes me having squashed balls worth it."

The guys then headed up stairs to the room with the pole as Dexter stripped for them. They cheered as he grabbed onto it and spun around it. He stopped and lifted his shirt up a bit at them before continuing to work the pole. Several minutes later he took the shirt completely off as the guys hooted and hollered for more. He stopped and unbuttoned his pants. He took them off slowly and spun around the pole in his boxers to end his dare.

Once the guys had settled back in their chairs they continued the game.

Dexter "Barry Truth or Dare."

Barry grinned "I pick truth because I know you guys wanna know what happened in that closet."

Sam "Warning sexually explicit content" he said this very softly, but the guys still laughed

Dexter "What did happen in that closet."

Sam and Barry locked eyes as Barry told what happened.

"Well after you guys locked the doors, Sam pushed me against the wall and began to kiss my neck. He didn't waste any time getting it on with me. He slide one of his hands up my shirt and the other was on my ass. I'm surprised you guys didn't hear my moaning. Sam whispered in my ear that I was getting loud, so he moved us to the back of the closet. He then freed me of my shirt and began to kiss down my chest. In seconds he had my pants unbuttoned and was… well. He had me in his mouth. I won't lie, it was fantastic. I had just gotten my clothes back on when the door opened."

All the guys were on the ends of their seats and Sam was smirking looking proud of himself.

Barry "Cisco, Truth or Dare?"

Cisco "Dare."

Barry "I dare you to sit in Fisk's lap until A] I say so or B] he gets a boner.

Fisk pats his lap and Csco goes over and sits.

Cisco "I'm torn between wanting to stay here and wanting to give you a boner"

Fisk "If you touch my leg like that again, you will succeed in one of those"

Cisco made a low growl before asking his next victim

Cisco "Who hasn't been truth or dared yet?"

Spencer "Sam hasn't dared someone, and Murdock and Casey haven't done a dare."

Cisco "Okay smarty pants, Sam dare one of the guys."

Sam "Murdock what do you choose?"

Murdock "Truth"

Sam "Have you had sex with anyone in here?"

Murdock "Yes."

Sam "Who"

Murdock "Your turn is over. Casey Truth or Dare."

Casey "Dare."

Murdock "I dare you to only pick Dare from here on out."

Casey "Fucking shit"

Cisco "Okay, round two is on."


End file.
